powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 15: Lost Friend
Art 15: Lost Friend is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. Plot The rangers train to become stronger and master their new skills with their new weapons. Hector is having a difficult time mastering his Sai, and makes fun of hime being lame. Matt silences him and challenges Hector to a fight. In the fight he gives him tips to improve, and at the end, Hector masters the sai. The other three clap. Hector asks Matt howcome he's so good aat teaching, and he responds that was Kyle's teaching style. Meanwhile, Raizo is fine and dandy again. Scourge tries to get him to commit to him, but Raizo betrays him. He claims "I don't trust you, you are scum, and if you cross any one of us, I will dispatch you". Afterwards, he states he'll pick off the rangers one by one to get to Matt, as a test of his new powers. Nightshroud appoves his plan and allows him to go. Before he does, he finds Varla and is glad that she is safe and the two have a father-daughter moment, where he swears he will protect her. Nightshroud finds this strange, and mostly un-Dailokish. His father was never this nice to him. He states that he is looking for something called the Ocean Crystal for his newest warrior plan.Who is it? Andy is going for his daily 5 mile run, until he is attacked by a mysterious figure. he morphs and fights, but he reveals himself as Raizo. Easily, Andy is defeated. Kevin and Alyssa suffer a similar fate and are defeated. Gin tells the two, and Matt and Hector travel together in order to prevent him from being attacked by Raizo. They find the other three defeated and tied together in a quarry. They save the three, but Raizo appears to stop them. He claims he has an "axe to grind" with Matt. Raizo tries to reach out to Kyle, and it starts to work, but Raizo supresses it. Meanwhile, Nightshroud takes some of his Fearites to go find the Ocean Crystal, and sends them in to look for it. Scourge asks why he does it, and he explains a powerful Dailok warrior has the crystal, a warrior who froze along with it 200 years ago. He believes that he can destroy the rangers, and he is necessary to his plan. Meanwhile, Raizo is engaged in battle with Hector and Matt. His Kyle side has awakened, and is really taking a toll on Raizo's fighting ability. He skips the formal fighting, and performs his finisher on them. Hector takes the hit for Matt, and is injured. He says he's fine enough to get the team to the hospital and the 4 escape while Matt stays. He finally morphs, and continues to fight. He gets the upperhand on Raizo and is about to defeat him again, but instead pulls off the mask to talk to Kyle. Raizo tries to escape, but Scourge telepathically talks to him. He says he is afraid to lose again. He has a human fear holding him him back. Raizo wonders how he knows about Kyle, and Scourge replys "I know things about people, they don't know about themselves". He tells him to get rid of his fear and weaponize Kyle's soul. He does and becomes imensely powerful. Kyle's influence is gone, and Raizo absolutly demoloshes Matt. he uses his finisher to push him off a cliff. However he uses a ninja art to escape just in time. Angry, Raizo summons Mega Fearite, a monsterous combination between a bunch of Fearites to attack the city. The team heals up and summons the Ninja Heat Megazord and engage in battle. They defeat it, and return to the dojo. Nightshroud hears about Raizo's new power, and begins to get real giddy. What is he planning? On the top of the Dojo, Matt sits wondering about Kyle. Hector joins him and asks him about his mentor Kyle. He learns more about the old mentor. He makes a joke and declares they will save him Debut -Mega Fearite Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode